Isabel Ramirez
Name: Isabel Ramirez Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, Socializing, Reading, Studying Appearance: '''Isabel is short (5'2") and is above average in weight for her height (130 pounds). She is muscular and toned due to her ballet dancing, and has slightly wider hips than average. Her skin has an olive tone, showing her latin american heritage. Her hair is black, and long, going past her shoulder blades, and wavy. Her hair is normally kept relatively unkempt, only brushed in the morning, but she ties it up into a bun while ballet dancing. Her nose and eyes are somewhat small, and her face has a diamond shape to it. Her left ear is pierced, and usually has small, red bead earring in it. She keeps proper posture most of the time out of habit due to her parents. Her eyes are hazel. The only makeup she typically wears is dark red lipstick. Isabel is typically found wearing a pink sweater and black jeans with blue converse shoes. In warmer weather she typically wears brightly colored (typically pink) tank tops and dark colored shorts in favor of her sweaters and jeans. On the day of the abduction she was wearing her typical pink sweater and black jeans along with her converse shoes. '''Biography: Isabel is the only child of her parents, born to Sebastián Ramirez and María Ramirez in Kingman, Arizona. Due to a miscarriage prior to Isabel's birth, Sebastián and María wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to Isabel, and thus became very protective and highly controlling of Isabel over the course of her life. As the only child of her family, Isabel's free time was mostly eaten up by what her parents wanted her to do. Isabel's parents had big dreams for her, wanting her to become a known name and bring notoriety to her family. To realize this dream, they began focusing on making Isabel great enough that she could potentially participate in the Olympics. They first started her off from a very young age in gymnastics programs, but soon it became apparent that while Isabel was meek enough to do what her parents wanted, she lacked the discipline to be capable at gymnastics, so instead her parents opted to put her in a ballet program, hoping that maybe she would become an accomplished ballet dancer when she grew up. Ballet remained a big part of Isabel's life as she grew up, attending ballet classes and programs on a daily basis until the present day. Due to her extensive lifelong experience in the art of ballet she was locally known for being a treat to watch at ballet recitals. Despite participating in ballet all her life, Isabel lacks strong feelings about the art. If left to her own devices she would likely give it up out of apathy, but due to Isabel's meekness when it comes to interacting with her parents she continues to participate in order to keep them happy. Isabel at least appreciates the art for keeping her in a very physically fit state, and somewhat appreciates the attention and admiration that her talent gets her. During elementary school, Isabel's meekness when it came to interacting with her parents extended to her fellow classmates. While she generally got along with nearly anyone she actually talked to, she gained a reputation among her classmates for being silent and rarely talking to anyone that wasn't a teacher. Isabel performed extremely well in school, getting A grades without a single blemish on her report card, not so much due to intelligence but rather her parents expecting her to keep her grades up and punishing her for any failures. Come middle school, Isabel slowly began to come out of her shell and interact with her fellow classmates. Soon after she discovered a thriving social community that she had never experienced before, and began to integrate herself into the student body. As Isabel opened up, she gained plenty of friends due to a natural charm and general friendliness, eventually becoming one of the most popular girls in her school and a linchpin to several different otherwise disparate groups. Despite becoming a popular girl at her school and becoming less meek in general, Isabel still had trouble interacting with her parents and disagreeing with them and what they wanted her to do with her life. Soon after gaining popularity, it wouldn't be long before it began to go to Isabel's head. Caught up in the rush of popularity and the other more popular kids setting an example, Isabel began to bully the unpopular kids in her school. While originally just doing it for the sake of going along with her peers, eventually Isabel began to bully for the sake of feeling powerful. Being able to exercise power over the emotions of others let her feel a bit of relief over her own feelings of powerless due to her situation at home. Isabel's bullying of individual targets thankfully stayed rather light in spite of this, and while she gained a reputation for being mean spirited with her words, punishments over her behavior never went past in class reprimands. Near the end of her time in middle school, Isabel's grades began to slip due to the material becoming harder for her to handle with her normal amounts of studying. After coming home with several Bs on her report card, her parents punished her severely and let her know that they only expected the best out of her. In an effort to avoid future punishment, Isabel began to spend a significant amount of her free time outside of ballet studying for her classes to keep her grades up, a behavior that persisted all throughout high school. This constant studying put a ton of stress on Isabel, especially during exam season, and because of the stress Isabel grew to hate having to do study to make up for her own ineptitude. Despite this, she kept doing it simply to keep her parents happy and to avoid their wrath if she went against their wishes. In high school, Isabel's habits from middle school persisted. She continued to be a popular girl due to her natural charisma and, by then, her looks, she continued to lightly bully the unpopular kids in the school, and she continued to study constantly to keep her grades up. Isabel didn't hold positive feelings towards most of her classes, given that she had to study for nearly all of them and that lead to resentment, but she had a soft spot for Gym and Creative Writing. Gym she found to be very easy due to her physical fitness and she enjoyed the release of energy that Gym provided. Creative Writing, meanwhile, Isabel found to be an enjoyable class due to the lack of studying required, her love of the written word, and her ability to vent her frustrations at her life in her short stories; usually by featuring a protagonist that had to deal with some sort of force trying to impose control upon them, only for that protagonist eventually to rise up against said force. Throughout her life, what little free time Isabel had left in between her ballet classes and eventually her constant studying was often spent reading books. Her parents both enjoyed reading on a regular basis, and had an entire room of the house dedicated to multiple bookshelves containing books from a wide variety of authors and time periods. From a young age Isabel was encouraged to read them, and reading was one of the few activities her parents pushed on her that she legitimately enjoyed. The escapism provided by reading gave her a chance to experience the world through someone else's eyes for a while, and books allowed for much more detailed imagery and realism than what could be provided by TV or movies. Isabel is generally a rather moody girl. She is often fairly cynical and pessimistic, those traits lending themselves to bitter and biting insults when she's in the mood for being mean. In spite of her cynicism and pessimism, she's got a natural charisma that allows her to charm others and knows her way around social interactions quite well. Isabel is an extremely emotional person, despite attempting to remain calm and collected on the outside most of the time. She's quick to impulsive, emotionally charged decisions and when it comes to making choices about her life, her in the moment emotions nearly always win out. Despite all of her growth as a person over the course of her life, Isabel is still very meek when it comes to interacting with her parents, being conditioned from her few attempts at rebellion with them always ending very negatively for her. In the future, Isabel plans on becoming a full time professional ballet dancer, because she recognized her talent in ballet as a potential easy avenue to success. After some consideration, she also began to like the idea of travelling the country and seeing the world, which would be a side effect of needing to travel to participate in recitals or theatrical productions as a dancer. To help her on the path to becoming a professional ballet dancer, she plans to obtain a BA in dance at the University of South Carolina and then joining a dance troupe using her credentials and ability. Advantages: Isabel is very physically fit due to her ballet, with above average strength and extremely good endurance. Isabel has also learned to be a capable, deep thinker over the course of her life and would be able to come up with decent survival strategies if the need arises. Disadvantages: Due to constantly being shepherded around by her parents throughout her life, Isabel has little ability to lead others and usually goes along with the ideas that others present, given the option to do so. This leaves her open to potentially being manipulated or could lead to her to following someone that isn't trustworthy. Additionally, Isabel has a tendency to be very emotionally focused, which could lead to her making impulsive or bad decisions that could lead to injury or death. Designated Number: Female student No. 046 --- Designated Weapon: Padlock & Key Conclusion: Y'know G046 might actually stand a chance all things considered. As long as she gets a decent weapon and keeps those emotions under lock and key.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by VoltTurtle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: VoltTurtle Kills: 'Tina Luz, Conrad Harrod '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Padlock & Key (assigned weapon), man-catcher (from Tina Luz, abandoned), Ram Dao sword (from Conrad Harrod), 6-foot halberd (from Conrad Harrod) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Tina Luz 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Isabel ascends the northwestern cliffs, where she meets Clarice Halwood, who is attempting to put together a group along with Conrad Harrod and Maria Cucinotta. Isabel refuses to go along with the idea after a bit of reflection, uncertain of Clarice's ideas and Clarice herself. She moves on to the asylum, where she meets one of her old bullying targets, Tina Luz, in the one-on-one therapy room early ransacked by Jasmine King. Isabel decides that Tina is a perfect target to score the kill she needs to stay safe from reprisal and set up an eventual victory, and attacks. The two struggle briefly, but Tina proves too weak to defend herself. Lily Caldwell had an opportunity to intervene, but declines, staying hidden as Isabel drives a glass shard into Tina's jugular and leaves with her belongings. Isabel then stumbles onto Conrad again after ascending the stairs into the solitary cells, this time finding him crippled by a fight with Tyler Yazzie. She initially elects to aid him and moves him into a cell, but she finds that the idea of killing is psychologically appealing to her and elects to kill him. She accidentally bungles her first strike, which gives her the idea to torture Conrad instead of merely killing him. This she does, with relish. When he dies she leaves with the various equipment left behind with Conrad by his allies. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Just stay awake a little bit longer, cling to life a little bit longer. You can do it, stay awake. Stay awake."'' - Isabel urging Conrad to cling to life as she tortures him. Other/Trivia *Isabel was the first student in V6 to kill someone. In addition to this, Isabel is the first girl to get the first kill in a main version. Threads V6: *The Calm Before the Storm *Rückenfigur *By the time you hear the next pop, the funk shall be within you Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isabel Ramirez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students